Tell Me Why
by WaylaidWanderer
Summary: Songfic featuring Taylor Swift - Tell Me Why. Ginny Weasley can't take it anymore, and she has a talk with Draco Malfoy outside the Transfiguration Courtyard. One-shot. GinnyxDraco.


**A/N: This songfic was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Tell Me Why. Most of Ginny's dialogue is taken from the song's lyrics, although I have paraphrased some of them, and added in some other sentences.**  
**I'm not sure if this is the right way to write a songfic, but it's my first time trying so I thought I would experiment.**  
**ENJOY!!!!**

**Also, REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Tell Me Why

"I took a chance," she said angrily, jabbing the pale, blonde boy in the chest. "I took a shot with you, Draco."

"Ginny, I–" Draco Malfoy began, holding his hands up in protest.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Ginny cried, her slender frame trembling with suppressed sobs. "You might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm _not_."

"I–" Draco said, his wide silver eyes gazing at Ginny's red face.

Ginny ignored him and continued, "You took a swing at me–or you might as well have, with how painful your words were. I took it hard, but down here from the ground, I see who you are."

"You're not on the ground, Weaselette." Draco said, with a smirk.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude!" Ginny yelled, jabbing Draco in the chest yet again. "I'm feeling like I don't know you; you tell me that you love me and you _cut. Me. Down._"

"Ginevra," Draco said in a pleading voice, cupping Ginny's pale face, his hands running through her flaming red hair. "Please... I never meant to... I'm just a stupid git." Draco's shoulders slumped, looking defeated.

"I need you like a heartbeat," Ginny said softly, taking Draco's hands from her face and clasping them in hers. "But you know you've got a mean streak, Draco. And sometimes, that makes me want to run for cover when you're around."

An ugly sneer grew on Draco's face. "Am I not good enough for you then, Weaselette?"

A look of hurt flashed through Ginny's brown eyes. "Here's to you and your temper," Ginny said, her voice dull. "I remember what you said last night... I was so hurt..."

Draco's anger subsided, and he looked down at his feet, ashamed.

"I know you see what you're doing to me, Draco." Ginny persisted. "Please, tell me why..." Her last sentence came out as a whisper.

"I'm a bloody Malfoy," Draco said with a small voice. "I was brought up to think a certain way... act a certain way. It's become part of me–it's who I am." A single tear left a wet trail down Draco's pale cheek.

"You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day," Ginny said bitterly. "Well, I get so confused and frustrated; I forget what I'm trying to say sometimes."

"Look, Ginny, please..." Draco begged. "Sometimes I can't help it; I know I'm a git, but I was brought up like this–I'm trying to change, I–" his voice was desperate, and trembling.

"I'm sick and tired of your reasons, Draco." Ginny replied, dejectedly. "I got no one to believe in anymore. You tell me that you want me, and push me around."

Draco said nothing, only lowering his head again in shame.

"And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you got a mean streak." Ginny repeated. This, she felt, was the most important point she had to convey. "It makes me run for cover when you're around."

"I know," Draco said miserably.

"You and your temper," Ginny listed, "and what you said last night, as well. And I know that you see what you're doing to me, so tell me why!"

"I... Please, I'm sorry." Draco answered. "I'm just a bloody fool; I try to convince myself everything's alright, but... it's not... I can't help it!"

"Why?" Ginny asked, with a shaky, drawn out breath. "Do you make me feel small, so that you can feel whole inside, then?"

"No!" Draco let out a cry of anguish. "I–I would never... _never_! I won't allow–"

"Why then?" Ginny continued; her voice was declining–it sounded more and more emotionless. "It feels like you put down my dreams so that you're the only thing on my mind."

"I never meant to," Draco answered, a little bit surprised. "I never knew that!"

"I feel like I don't know you anymore," Ginny said, her voice still devoid of emotions. "You tell me that you want me, and then cut me down. I have no one to believe in anymore. You took that from me."

"Ginny, Ginevra, please..." Draco said, his tears flowing freely now. "It... it hurts me to see you like this... I hate to see you like this... I hate _myself_ for making you like this."

"Don't," Ginny whispered. She backed away from Draco, her eyes almost sad. "I'm taking a step back–I'm letting you go. I told you I'm not bulletproof... now you know."

With that, she turned around, and walked out of the Transfiguration Courtyard, leaving Draco broken inside, slumped against the stone wall. The wind blew, blowing apart the loose autumn leaves, finalizing Ginny and Draco's parting of ways.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Please...**

**~*REVIEW!*~**


End file.
